


The Danganronpa Sickfic Book

by S4v3_m3



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Be careful this is quite the fic, Coughing, Dentistry, Drugs, Emetophobia, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hurt/Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this while listening to Mitski, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Influenza, Its only in one chapter, K1-B0 is the first victim, M/M, Medicine, Needles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Kill Me, Poor K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Sick Character, Sneezing, Sorry Not Sorry, Swearing, Toothache, oof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S4v3_m3/pseuds/S4v3_m3
Summary: :) also this isn't specifically limited to being sick, like allergies or vomiting cuz dentists drugged u. But I hope u enjoy!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Tojo Kirumi/Yonaga Angie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	1. Shuichi x Kokichi

**Author's Note:**

> Shuichi x Kokichi  
> JeSUs taKe tHE WhEEl-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

It was 2 a.m. and Shuichi still hadn't slept. He was so bored. "I swear to god Monokuma if you don't give me my phone I will-"

There was a knock at the door. Huh, Shuichi stood up, and opened the door. (Oh Shu, hun, you will be so glad you did in just a dozen minutes, just you wait.)

Kokichi was standing (his weight was pretty much stabilized on the wall) at the door. "Kokichi are you-" 

"Can I come in?"

"Uh, yea, sure," Kokichi stumbled into the room and collapsed onto Shuichi's bed, dragging a trash bin closer to him, "you look like shit, and what do you need a trash can for?"

"Stomach flu, I haven't been able to get off my floor since, like, 9."

"Oh, are you able to stoma-"

"No."

"Water?" 

"Wasn't even close."

Kokichi was curled into a ball, god, he looked terrible. Shuichi shut the door, and walked over to his bed. He sat next to Ouma.

Kokichi was wearing fluffy Monokuma print pajama pants, and a black t-shirt. There were no pockets so he couldn't be carrying a weapon, and there was no way he was faking, he wasn't that bad, right?

Saihara softly ran his fingers through Ouma's hair. Kokichi made a noise that vaguely resembled 'Thank you'. He looked so pale, (like legit he looked whiter than paper) poor Ouma. 

Kokichi jumped up, away from Shuichi, and fell to his knees, a hand clasped over his mouth. "Shit, Kokichi!"

Bile spilled down Ouma's clothes, tears building, far too slowly to be fake, in his eyes. Shuichi scrambled to grab the trash bin, and then went to comfort Kokichi. Shuichi placed the bin under Ouma's mouth.

"Shh, shh, I can give you some of my clothes, and help you shower, if you'd like."

"Pl… please…"

"Ok, just calm down, try to breathe."

"'M sorry… 'bout your… c-carpet." Who is even talking?

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault. You'll be okay, deep breaths."

Unsteady, loud breaths came from Kokichi. Shuichi stood, quickly grabbed one of his garments, set them down on the toilet seat, then softly asked, "Do you want to go take a shower?"

"Mhm."

Shuichi took Ouma's bile soaked hands, and slowly, carefully, walked him into the wall long shower Monokuma provided to everyone's personal bathroom. Kokichi practically collapsed onto the shower floor, "Okay, I'm going to take off your clothes, are you comfortable with that?"

"Y-yea."

Shuichi peeled vomit soaked clothing from Ouma's skin. It was really kinda strange, it didn't even feel sexual, it was just a friend helping a friend. (Do not make comments about, 'oh they should fuck'. Ouma is sick. Y'all are nasty. They should date doe.)

Shuichi turned on the warm water (Monokuma gave them showers that don't take time to heat the water up, which was pretty cool), "Is that good?"

"Yea, thank you."

Shuichi took off his own garments, and sat behind Kokichi. He reached up, grabbed conditioner, shampoo, and body soap, then shut the shower curtain. "Can I wash your body?" (Consent is important, kids. Also, Ouma could barely lift his arm.)

"Mhm." 

Shuichi squeezed some soap into his hand, and ran his hands over Kokichi's skin, mostly over his front because that's what was hit with sick. Kokichi was half asleep in Shuichi's arms, it was very cute. (This next part will be unconsenting hair washing, which is not super poggers, but also eh, there's worse.)

Shuichi poured Strawberry Milk shampoo into his hand. (Monokuma bought them 'girly' soap, and none of the boys are ever using Old Spice again) Saihara softly ran soap covered fingers through purple hair, watching Kokichi melt to the touch. He let the warm water rinse the purple locks, until the bubbles were gone. (Not a good indicator of soap free hair)

(Nonconsensual hair washing is over)

The sleeping boy shot up, and started to dry heave. "Fuck, Kokichi!"

"Shu… Shumai…!"

"Shh, I'm here, you can calm down now. You're really warm. You'll be okay. Breathe."

"It… h-hurts Shu…" (dude I love this sentence for sickfics.)

"Shh. Breathe."

Kokichi clung to Saihara's frame like his life depended on it. He was still crying after a few minutes, he had stopped dry heaving, so Shuichi softly asked, "May I condition your hair?"

"W-why condition?"

"You fell asleep so I washed your hair, sorry if that was-"

"T-thank you, and y-y-yes, you... can."

Shuichi grasped the bottle of Cucumber Apple conditioner, pouring some onto his hands. He carefully brushed the conditioner through the ill one's hair, who, for the record was trans, and had top surgery. The scars suited him.

Air whistled through a small gap in Kokichi's teeth, light pink lips curled into a small smile. His light, barely noticeable, freckles glistened on pink, wet cheeks. Eyes shut in such a perfect way Shuichi wondered what wasn't perfect about him.

"Kokichi, I was thinking, and you can think it over obviously, but, do you wanna make it official?"

"Yes. I- you're lying but you're not. Fuck. Please date me."

"Okay, well darling,"(aw) Shuichi rinsed the soap from Ouma's hair, "can I turn off the water and help you dress?"

"Mhm."

The knob for the water was turned, and Shuichi had to leave to go get Ouma boxers, because the other ones were covered in sick. He came back, and Kokichi was throwing up into the toilet Monokuma provided. 

"Aww… Kokichi… shh, come here." Saihara sat on the floor, now in pajamas, and allowed Kokichi to wipe his mouth, and fall into Shuichi's arms. He slowly brushed purple bangs from the pale face in his arms. 

"You really should get dressed, I can keep the trash can by the bed."

"M-me sleeping… in the s-same bed as… you?"

"Yep. Unless you don't want t-"

"Sounds… great." (Kokichi hyperventilates a lot in this fic god.)

"Okay, well then let's get you dressed." Shuichi struggled to pull one of his tops onto Kokichi because he was wet, (not in that way goddammit you nasty perverts) but eventually succeeded. 

Kokichi looked adorable in it. The striped shirt went to his knees, and covered his hands, highlighting his small frame. His freckles glistened, and his purple hair still defied gravity.

Shuichi slowly lifted him into the air, and walked him over to his bed, making sure to drag the bin closer. Kokichi curled into Shuichi's chest after they both got comfortable. (Monokuma also gave Netflix so…) Shuichi chose a True Crime documentary (Nishishi), and relaxed in Ouma's arms.

(This made me very happy, but took hours to write)


	2. Keebo x Kokichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh God what are you doing here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crys*

Keebo was lying on his back, staring into space. His clock said it was one a.m. why couldn't he just go to bed? His mind drifted, over detailed thoughts of his fellow students filled his psyche, specifically a purple haired boy that reminded him so damn much of a kid in a laser park.

"Keeboy, can I come in?" Ouma?

Keebo walked to his door, and twisted the knob. Kokichi, in an oversized t-shirt and socks, was ''standing'' in the doorway. "I just threw up."

"Um… I don't see how you could be carrying a weapon, so come in. Just don't try anything." 

Keebo shut the door as Kokichi confidently walked (stumbled) in, picked up a trash bin, set it in front of the space between Keebo's useless bed and dresser, then sat in said tight space. "I won't." 

He actually looked sick. He was paler than normal, and had a sorta green tint to his cheeks. Dark, bruise-like colors lined his purple eyes. He also had a feverish look to him, reddish greenish cheeks, sweaty, and you could actually see him lightly shake.

All together it was kinda disturbing. Also kinda cute. "Ouma, one of my functions allows me to check your body heat. May I do so?"

"Whatever you just said, I'm down." He sounded spacey, like he was trying to ignore something.

The laser grid scanned Kokichi quickly, handing the temperature of the ill boy to Keebo. 101.9. Well, that's not good. At least Keebo knew Ouma wasn't faking.

"K-Keebo…" Did he use Keebo's actual name? That made Keebo's 'blood' run cold.

"What's wrong, Kokichi?"

"Keebo, 'm g-" Ouma gagged into his hand, real tears glistened in his eyes. Guilt creeped up on Keebo for even thinking Kokichi was faking, as he watched the clearly pained boy dry heave into his lap.

This was probably karmic justice, but Keebo couldn't feel satisfied. Not when Kokichi was actually crying. Not when he was in so much pain. Boy who cried wolf, huh?

"Fuck, Ouma…"

Keebo knelt to Kokichi's level, brushing purple bangs from Ouma's forehead. "Shh, Shh, you're going to be alright. Calm down. I can't understand what that feels like, but from what I can see, it seems like you're in pain."

"K-Keebo…! …Help…" Ow. This was a brand new experience with pain for Keebo.

"Ouma… I'm trying. Try to breathe." His database had information on how to calm humans down, and help people with a stomach flu, but nothing on how to treat a sick Kokichi, which he was certain could be useful.

"Th… that's n-not… the pr-roblem…, Keebo…"

"What's wrong, then? I'm just trying to help, Kokichi."

"My s-stomach… hurts a-and I… can't even k-keep… down water… and n-now I'm… just worrying… you a-and… god, I'm the w-worst."

"Kokichi… you're going to be fine. This is nothing to get hysterical about. But, the fact that you're dry heaving is worrying to me."

The sheer amount of guilt Keebo felt for not knowing how to help Kokichi was unbearable. Ouma was crying, and clutching to Keebo's metallic plates, and it was just sickening how upset Ouma was. Keebo wished he knew how to help so bad, but he didn't and that was scary.

How many times had he thrown up, tried desperately to get to someone's room, and ultimately failed? Keebo's room was the closest to Ouma's after all. Seeing Kokichi's mask shatter for the first time since they were trapped in this prison was disturbing.

"Sorry, K-Keeboy." So we're back to using that nickname, huh. Great.

"Please stop using that name, Ouma. It's quite rude." Kokichi blearily blinked, clearly worn out by the ordeal. It seemed to take a second for him to process what Keebo said, which was mildly disturbing.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Keebo." Well, it was a start.

"Thank you, Kokichi. We should probably move you to my bed now, yes?"

Ouma was already unconscious. So, Keebo decided, he would just lift him. He softly set the fragile baby (not normally but he looked so damn cute) on his unused mattress. 

Keebo draped a soft blue blanket over Ouma, watching him reactively curl into himself. Keebo slowly got onto his bed, then carefully placing the sleeping boy's head in his lap. He ran his fingers through purple locks, watching Ouma melt to the touch.

He continued this motion for a good fifteen minutes, until Kokichi started to toss and turn more than he had adjusted to. Keebo heard Ouma make a soft noise multiple times over a span of two minutes, that sounded vaguely like "Keebo…"

Keebo jumped when Ouma shot up, tearful and shaken. He hadn't seemed to notice that Keebo was there as he cried, "K-Keebo! D-don't…"

In fact, he didn't seem to notice that he was in a different room at all. Well, that is, until Keebo softly spoke, "Calm down. I think you had a nightmare. I'm right here, Ouma."

"Keebo! …don't go…"

"Not planning on it, Kokichi. Calm down. We can talk about what happened when you're more settled, okay?"

Ouma hummed. Tears still ran down his face, as he let Keebo hug him. That just made him cry more. "Wh… Ouma, you're still crying?"

"Y-your the… best person… here, o-okay?"

Keebo decided to change the subject, "What were you scared by?"

"Um… y-you were th… the first victim… i-in the game… a-and…"

Keebo hugged Kokichi tightly, and heard him softly mutter something that he didn't believe, "I-it's a… lie…"

"Shh. Kokichi, it's okay. I… I kinda wanna… hold your hand…" Kokichi gripped the robot's hand before the words were even out of his mouth.

"Well… I wanna kiss you. Y-you're not the only one, Keebo."

The kiss was brief, but satisfied both parties. Kokichi looked downright giddy. Also, confused. "Can you taste things?"

"No, but Miu's working on an upgrade! Why?"

"Your spit tastes like vanilla."

"Is that good?"

"It is if you like vanilla. And I love it. My entire room constantly smells like vanilla in a perfect world." Kokichi looked happy. It made Keebo feel strange.

"I… want to…"

"Date?"

"Y-yea. That'd be nice."

"Oh. Um…" Kokichi looked so adorably flustered. "I… um… I-I should go to bed." 

Ouma apparently was actually tired because he passed out in minutes. Keebo went into sleep mode a bit after, to make sure Ouma would be okay. He had to protect his boyfriend, after all.


	3. Angie x Kirumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got my tooth taken out so I decided to torture Angie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not that sorry Angie

Kirumi had noted how Angie had behaved recently, it was strange, by Angie standards, at least. 

She had been fidgeting more often, specifically with her left and back molar. She also only used the right side of her mouth to chew, even though she used to prefer her left side.

These were small enough habits anyone and everyone else probably didn't bat an eye, but Kirumi's job was to notice little things. She had resolved to ask Angie about it after dinner.

She made lasagna with raw carrots and cucumbers. The cold vegetables were served with a cheese dip, and were honestly there just to test Kirumi's theory.

She heard the door open, "… And then we start up the killing game!"

"But Monokuma said there was no killing game anymore, or despair, we're pretty much in a boarding school."

"WAHHHHH! SHUMAI'S SO MEAAAAN!"

"Atua says we should sit down and see what Kirumi made us today! Atua is a very hungry god."

"Atua isn't real stupid!"

"Hello everyone. I have prepared dinner if you are interested."

"Ooooh, Mom made food! I wonder what it is?" The class sat down at the table, and Kirumi brought around their personalised portions of food. 

"Atua doesn't feel like this today, sorry Kirumi," Angie pushed away the food, "he really wants pasta though!"

"I will be right on it, Angie." So she does have a cavity. The rest of Dinner continued as usual, but Kirumi couldn't shake the desire to ask Angie what was wrong. As the class filed out, Kirumi tapped Angie's shoulder, "May I speak with you, Miss Angie?"

"What do you need, Kirumi?" 

"Do you have a toothache? You've been acting differently recently."

"I guess, why?"

"Then maybe we should get Monokuma to schedule a dental appointment?"

"Atua agrees!"

And so they did. When she did go down to the games room, where a dental office had been arranged, they agreed they should put a crown on her tooth. "Atua thinks that we should not. You don't want to make Atua angry, do you?"

"Angie, they will numb your gums, you won't feel anything." It took a bit of convincing, but eventually Angie allowed it. So a few days later Angie was woken up at an un-atua-ly hour by Kirumi knocking on her door.

She threw on her other pajamas, a yellow nightgown, and walked into the hallway, "Good morning, Angie. Here is some soup, for the dentists don't suggest eating before the surgery."

Angie happily drank it, and the actual trip wasn't that bad. Angie sat in the chair as she was told, and everything was going fine until they brought out the needles. Angie started to squirm, "Atua says stop!"

"Calm down. Just sit still or it will hurt more."

"Angie, it will be okay. You can hold my hand if you prefer." Angie quickly grabbed Kirumi's hand and tried to breathe. The needles slipped into her gums, and she let out a squeal, but stayed mostly still. 

Nothing else of note really happened. Angie was too out of it to care, and the procedure went smoothly. Kirumi had already established that she would be watching over Angie today, and that there was food in the fridge. Precautions.

But when they got back, Angie refused the porridge she was offered, and it took some actual convincing to get her to eat it. The drugs were probably just messing with how she was reacting. Yea, that was it.

No, the drugs messed with much more than that, as was evident thirty minutes later. "Kiiirumi…," Angie whined, "Atua thinks you should-" 

*hic* "ow… oh A-"

Slime of the small amount of food in her system poured out of her mouth, into the wastebasket next to Angie's bed. "Angie, what may I do to help you?"

Kirumi sat by Angie, pulling her, for once, loose hair into a ponytail. She whispered sweet little nothings into her ears and rubbed her back comfortingly. "K-Kirum-"

"Shh, Angie, you'll be alright. I promise you'll be okay. Breathe." Angie looked incredibly pale. Kirumi legitimately wondered if she was somehow allergic to the anesthetic they used.

Angie had stopped violently expelling her stomach contents, instead clinging to Kirumi, muttering an almost inaudible prayer. 

"Are you quite alright, miss Yonaga?"

Angie groaned in response. "Understood, Angie. How do I help?"

"Can y- *hic* you help me get up to my bed, and get me *hic* some chamomile tea? Atua would like that."

"Alright, Angie. Grab my hands, please." Angie slipped her fingers into Kirumi's palms, and allowed Kirumi to lift her off her knees. She freely fell onto her bed, and watched Kirumi walk out. 

Kirumi boiled some water, added a teabag, and wandered from the kitchen. The hallway seemed longer as she walked toward her… what were Kirumi and Angie? Master and servant? friends?… lovers?

She would ask Angie when she got to her do… oh. There's Angie's dorm. Huh. Kirumi entered the room, and as she handed the mug of tea over, she asked, "What… are we? Are you my master? My Friend? My… girlfriend?"

"I'd like it if we were dating. Atua says it's okay," Angie sipped the warm brew, "what do you want us to be?"

"I- I agree with you."

"Then come cuddle your drugged girlfriend." Angie set the mug on her bedside table, and let Kirumi lay her down and push her blonde hair every which way. And if she fell asleep while still cuddling, well, Kirumi wasn't going to tell.


	4. Nagito x Hajime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito gets sick after hE BLESSES ME BY KILLING OF F U C K I N G TERUTERU! SUK IT B II TCH!!!! :))))))))

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

"Hajime, you lost! You've gotta take care of Nagito now!"

"Yes. I know, Hyoko."

Hajime depressingly trudged to the old cabin where the ill Nagito was stored. He caught a flu, and needed a caretaker. He turned the knob, his anger apparent in the action.

"Wow. You look like shit." Hajime watched Nagito with apathetic eyes, well, until he started crying, "Wh- oh please don't cry, I was kidding. Nagito breathe." 

Nagito was propped up on the wall, crying as softly as he could manage. Hajime swore he heard Nagito say something about not bugging the ultimates. "Shh, shh, I really need to grab some shit from my room…"

"D-don't worr…y abo- about me…, Haj… ime."

Hajime cupped Nagito's cheeks in his hands, trying to gauge a fever, "No, I definitely should be worried. I will be right back, Nagito. Promise."

He walked away as quickly as he could manage, trying to not scare him. He grabbed some applesauce, water bottles, a thermometer, some medicine, a bag of cough drops, and couple blankets. That should work.

He walked back to the cabin, with a red bag carrying the items. He just hoped Nagito wasn't worse than when he left. He opened the old, rusty doorknob.

"Nagito I'm… fuck, come 'ere."

Nagito was mid coughing fit, shaking. Hajime couldn't tell if it was from the fever or overexertion. Either way, he needed to calm Nagito down. 

"No…" What? "You… ultimate… I…" oh. Nagito's pulling the 'I'm trash' card, huh? God damnit. "Shh, I need you to breathe. You need to calm down for me to help you." 

Hajime walked over, and sat next to Nagito. He reached over to brush the bangs from his forehead. "You're warm. You're really warm."

"Don't… don't touch… me. I'm… so disgusting." 

"Stop talking. You're making it worse. Just try to breathe. I'll do the rest." 

Nagito just limply tried to push Hajime away, so he reached into his bag, and grabbed the cough drops, "Look," Hajime said, as he watched Nagito's eyes light up at the offer of relief, "You're going to need to help me out here, because I have no idea what I'm doing."

Nagito nodded toward the blankets, letting Hajime pop a couple cough drops in his mouth. "Can I check your temperature if I give you the blankets?"

Nagito nodded. Hajime handed the black blanket over, in turn putting the thermometer in Nagito's ear. Nagito shivered at the feeling of the cold plastic in his ear, letting Hajime slip the blanket over his shoulders with his free hand. 

"You… fuck. You are definitely running a fever at 102.1. Shit… um, want some water and applesauce?"

"You'll have to feed me."

Hajime reached into the bag, "I know, now do you want some, or no?"

"Yeah." Nagito sneezed a few times, as Hajime opened the applesauce and popped the cap from the water bottle off. "Open your mouth." 

Nagito complied. Hajime decided to start rambling to fill the silence as he fed the chained boy, "So Chiaki told me she was going to come by later with some green tea. Since we can text on our Monopads, do you need anything else?"

"No."

"Peko's been playing games with Chiaki recently, it's really cute. Oh, did you know Fuyuhiko hates soda? I would have thought he loved it. I mean, who doesn't adore soda?"

"Mhm…" In truth, Nagito wasn't paying any attention, and Hajime didn't expect him to. If anything, Nagito was half asleep, which was good. That would help him get better. 

After a bit, Hajime stopped ranting and feeding Nagito, instead moving to read a book. Nagito was completely unconscious. Like, Hajime shook him and he didn't stir. 

"Hi, Hajime. How bad is it?" Chiaki asked as she set down the thermos, presumably full of green tea. 

"He has a fever of 102.1, if that's what you're asking."

"That's not good. Giving him some of the Tylenol in your bag should help, I think."

"Yeah, but he won't wake up."

"Oh, that's not great. Well, I gotta go, I have a playdate with Peko. She was gonna bring soda over, but Fuyuhiko told her not to." Chiaki started for the door.

"Have fun, at least, more than me."

Chiaki giggled, "That won't be hard."

It took a bit of effort on Hajime's part to wake up Nagito, but he did wake up eventually. Hajime grabbed two pills and the thermos of tea, "Take these. They'll help."

"Huh? Oh. So Chiaki came by?" Nagito said, accepting the medication.

"Yep. She's playing with Peko."

Nagito curled back into the way he was lying before, looking exhausted. Hajime mindlessly rambled and petted the white locks as the day went by. Soon enough, both him and Nagito had fallen asleep in the old cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it'll be Angie next. Or someone else we'll see.


	5. The Dream Kokichi Had in Keebo x Kokichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is also Kokichi x Keebo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suicide :/

It was dead silent in Ouma's room. He had been calling Keebo with a remote Iruma made for hours now… where was he? "Fuck it. I'm looking for Keeboy."

He walked down the hallway, the soft plink, plink, plink of the soaked ceiling sounded like screaming in the eerie silence of the early hour. Kokichi opened door after door, all empty of life, except for a few rats and spiders. The molding walls of the school felt unnatural, the air felt heavy.

Ouma finally went to the last door, but he just couldn't turn the doorknob. There was something wrong. Very wrong. He opened the door, his heart sinking. 

"Keebo! Oh god, Keebo… fuck, fuck, fuck, fUCK! Miu!" Oil poured out of the lifeless robot's body, similar to the water slowly coming out of lilac eyes. They had just started being friends too. How sad.

Ouma fell to his knees, sobbing. "M… MIU!"

"What the fuck do ya- oh my god, Ouma, what did you fuckin' do!?"

"I-I didn't touch him! I… I… Keebo!" Ouma sobbed into his palms.

Miu started calling for the others on her modified monopad, "Bullshit! We all know your tactics, Ouma!"

"I didn't! I…*hic* Keebo… c-come back you idiot!" Kokichi shook the rattling metal. It did absolutely nothing. "Stop fakin', ya little shit. We all know you ain't actually upset. An' stop messin' with the body!"

Kokichi broke. Completely. The entire class trial went smoothly. Which was great, until they found out that a, Kokichi wasn't the culprit, and b, that Kokichi would absolutely refuse to eat, sleep, or drink unless he could go into Keebo's old room, where he would sit on the bed, and cry for hours.

The ending point was a suicide, but when he finished the stabbing, he was back in Keebo's room. And Keebo was right there.

"K-Keebo! …don't go…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof.


End file.
